A Leap of Damnation
by yugiohfan163
Summary: Minase is sent back in time to fix what went wrong and who knows, he might get lucky on the way? Minase x harem.
1. Chapter 1

A leap of damnation

chapter 1

xxxxxxxxxxxx

We find ourselves with a brown haired teen in a white shirt uniform as he was in the basement of his school.

This was Minase Taki, who could only watch the event before him in horror.

His childhood friend Imari was strapped to a table with barely any clothes on as their teacher, Kitami, stood there with her own cock.

How could this even happen? Well, it was quite the long story…

Minase here had found a strange book titled the Bible Black one day, and in it, he found dark spells. At first he decided to use on of the spells as a mere prank, since he was sceptical, on the school's idol, yet he ended up having sex with her! That was proof that the book he found was real. Meaning so were the spells.

But then he was approached by another school student named Saeki, who appeared to know about the book. She had tried to get the book from him, but he wouldn't give it up so easily. Then she took him to her house, and proceeded to give him a titjob in exchange for the information of where he found the book. He told her the info only as she wanted to have some of that power, which he refused her.

After that, she had apparently left him alone as he used his new found magic to have sex with the school's idol. But he had come to notice she began to get clingy around him. Which showed the spells from the book were extremely dangerous.

Then after being discovered having sex by Imari, he was approached by the school nurse, Reika Kitami. She had explained to him what happened on a certain night, to where she was the only survivor and seduced him right there in the basement.

He tried to resist, yet somehow she was able to make him be possessed by a demon and end up as her slave before repeating the process with Saeki and her friends. Soon they wound up kidnapping Takashi and Imari for more perverted deeds.

But then after Reika freed him from the demon's influence, she revealed that she would do a ritual to take over Imari's body at the Walpurgis Night. This eventually lead to him getting help from Takashiro on how to stop the mad teacher.

Yet it wasn't easy as they had to not only translate the counterspell from latin to japanese, but also deal with Takashiro's remaining sexual lust caused by Kitami and her followers.

After managing to calm her down, they rushed to the ceremony and had just arrived before some of the followers started molesting Takashiro. But then as he was saying the counterspell, Minase had a brief vision of some followers violating the school idol and his cousin, which unfortunately led to him being stopped by some followers as he watched helpless the scene before him..

Kitami loomed over Imari's body as she was about to take her virginity to take her body.

Minase was trying, but sadly failing, to get out of the followers' grip so that he could save his friend.

"It's too late, this body will be mine!" cackled Kitami.

'DAMN IT ALL TO HELL!' Cursed Minase. 'I MUST find a way to stop this! I MUST!'

'I might have the answer boy.' spoke a deep voice in his head.

'W-WHAT?! WHO'S THERE?!' Minase shouted mentally.

'The one who's tasted some fine ass that's your art teacher.' chuckled the voice.

'W-what do you mean.?' Asked Minase.

'A demon who kept that nurse of yours alive when she was younger.'

Then it hit Minase who the voice speaking to him was! 'Satan.' he growled in his mind.

'Yup. But while I'm a demon, I'm not the ACTUAL devil.' Explained the demon.

'Why the fuck are you talking to me?' asked Minase.

'Because I was amused at what you tried to do.' Chuckled the demon.

'Well leave. It's pointless just to continue.' thought Minase as he couldn't do anything.

'But what if I were to tell you that things could be different?' Asked the demon.

'How?'

'Well, let's say that if this works, not only you will stop all this, but I'll have a very entertaining show.' Chuckled the demon at the end.

'What the hell do I do?' he asked.

'Simple, I'll tell you some words for a time-travel spell that you will say, and if you're successful you'll return to a particular moment in the past with the knowledge you got and a chance to stop this...if not, then I'll be amused by your body being destroyed and divided between eras.' Laughed the demon at the end.

'Just say the damn spell.' he growled.

'Alright alright...Here's what you gotta say...'

Minase listened very carefully and was satisfied to hear it end just as Kitami pushed into Imari's body. "O potens tempore ad praeteritum tempus itinerantur volo proferte factum infectum que redde, quod me olim. O potens tempore ad praeteritum tempus itinerantur volo proferte factum infectum que redde, quod me olim! ("Oh mighty time! I wish to time travel to the past! Bring me to the past to undo what has been done! Oh mighty time! I wish to time travel to the past! Bring me to the past to undo what has been done!")" Minase chanted as a circle began to glow unholy light beneath him, throwing away the followers that were holding him.

Kitami stared at the light with disdain as Minase's form glowed brighter and brighter until he was gone.

(?)

Minase groaned as he was laying in the middle of the road, still disoriented from the bright light.

With a final groan, he woke up and saw that he was in the middle of a very familiar street. "Wait, this is the street I live on." he muttered to himself. "But how did I get here?" Asked Minase to himself as he stood up.

'The spell you idiot.' spoke the demon.

Minase looked around surprised before it hit him! "I really have gone back in time." he muttered to himself.

'Of course you have...I gave you my word, didn't I?' Said the demon.

"Surprised you did." he grumbled getting back on his feet.

'Can't blame you for being jealous of me.' Mocked the demon.

Minase stayed silent as he took notice of a girl who was surprised to see him stand back up.

The young woman looked to be around his age with short blonde hair, blue eyes, fair skin, and a fair body wearing the female school uniform from Minase's school.

"Are you okay? I saw you on the ground and was worried you were hurt." spoke the girl with worry.

"I'm alright...ummm..." Minase said as he felt that the girl before him was...familiar somehow...

"Oh. I'm sorry. I'm Kitami Reika." she smiled.

Minase's mind just crashed down in shock as he heard the demon laugh in amusement. 'This...is Kitami-sensei?' he thought in shock.

'Yup, it's your sensei in all her innocent glory before it was taken away.' Chuckled the demon.

'Bastard.' growled Minase before turning to the girl. "Yeah, just felt a little tired."

"That's good...ummm...who are you?" Kitami asked curiously.

"I'm Minase Taki." He answered.

"Oh, well do you go to the same school? Today's my first day." she smiled.

"Ah...yes. I can help you get there." Minase said.

"Thanks." she smiled as Minase began to lead the way.

And thus both teenagers went to the school while talking to each other about several things they liked.

"So, how long have you lived here?" she asked.

"Ever since I was born." He answered honestly.

"Any good moments?" she asked.

"Yeah...some with my friends..." He answered in a melancholic tone.

"Any siblings?" she asked with curiosity.

"No, but I lived with a cousin." He said.

"Lived? You two don't live together anymore?"

"She's...not living here right now." Minase said as he knew that he and his cousin wouldn't live there for some years. Soon they made it to the academy as it was the same as it was in Minase's time.

'This is...quite nostalgic.' He thought as he saw several adults he knew as students.

"Well, thanks. I hope we have the same classes, Minase." smiled Kitami.

"Yeah..." He answered. He watched her head into the school while he was stunned at how much different Kitami's younger self was. Then he compared her to the Kitami from his time and couldn't help but ask "Just what happened to her?"

'Oh, you'll find out soon.' laughed the demon.

Minase narrowed his eyes at that as he swore to make sure that Kitami didn't become like her future self. He went into the school and needed to come up with a reason to tell the teacher why they weren't notified of his enrollment.

'I can help with that.' Said the demon, shocking Minase.

'How the hell can you help?'

'By telling you how to hypnotize the staff into accepting you as a student.' He answered.

'How do I know this won't end up like before?' he questioned with suspicion.

'What choice do you have?' Asked the demon back.

Minase sighed as the demon had him there. 'Fine, let's just get this over with.' He thought. He headed to the class Kitami was going to as the demon relayed the spell to him.

He then saw the teacher of her class, who looked at him surprised before asking "Excuse me but what are you doing outside class, Mr..."

"Taki Minase, professor." He introduced himself. "And I'm here because I'm a transfer student, but I forgot to bring my schedule."

"Very well. Please take a seat next to Miss Reika." spoke the teacher pointing to the blonde.

Minase couldn't help but be surprised at how easy he was able to get in, and in the same class as Kitami to boost! He took his seat as Kitami smiled at him, but couldn't help but take notice of a black-haired girl looking in their direction.

'Who is she?' He thought with narrowed eyes as he felt something...fishy about her. He turned away and focused on the lesson as the teacher began the class.

But then his eyes caught sight of a somewhat familiar red haired girl with short hair and purple eyes. 'That kinda looks like...Takashiro-Sensei?' thought Minase as the hair and eyes matched up perfectly with his teacher. He then saw the younger Takashiro discretely take out a certain book...that was responsible for making him end up in the situation he was in right now!

'The Bible Black?!' Minase's eyes widened in horror as he remembered how much trouble that blasted book caused. Oh how TEMPTED he was to just blast and burn it to oblivion right there and now, yet he couldn't do so without raising a LOT of attention to himself, which he didn't want right now. 'I'll wait and corner her and try to get her to give it up.'

'But what if that future MILF woman doesn't want to?' Asked the demon perversely.

'You have no say in this. I know what you did to her.' he growled with pure venom.

'Geez, no need to be mad.' Grunted the demon before he smirked. 'Besides, we aren't so different, or don't you remember how you used your magic to fuck not only the idol but also your cousin?'

'All I did was grab her breast and she started masturbating! A power I got from Kitami, someone who YOU granted power to!' he yelled in his head.

'I just offered her to live, and she accepted. Then her decisions were her own.' Explained the demon.

'It was all YOUR BOOKS FAULT!' he thought in anger as he actually broke his pencil from the anger he was feeling for the demon.

'That's actually your human ancestors fault.' Said the demon.

'How?' he growled.

'I made the book as a gift to some loyal followers of mine that merely wanted a bigger chance to get laid, BUT eventually they got greedy and altered the book so that it became a mockery of the gift of perversion that it was!' The demon said.

'So what? Am I supposed to be angry at them and not you?' came his sarcastic remark.

'Yeah.' Said the demon in the same tone.

'Just stay quiet. I'm already in a pissed off mood thanks to you, so SHUT THE FUCK UP!'

'Yeah yeah...but one last thing...'

'What?'

'The class ended~!' Trolled the demon as Minase saw that besides him, Kitami, Takashiro and the black haired girl, everyone already left!

He groaned and got his stuff as he stood up. Then he saw Takashiro going away with the book alongside two girls, who could probably be her friends. 'I need to warn her.' he thought following them.

But unknown to him, a curious Kitami decided to follow him.

Minase made sure not to make it obvious he was following the girls as he saw them head up to the roof. 'I need to find a way to get that book.' Frowned Minase to himself. He stopped outside the door that lead to the roof and peaked through the crack to see the three of them talking about something.

"So what is that book about?" Asked one of the girls to Takashiro.

"It holds many spells in it. Remember what happened yesterday?" she asked.

'What happened?' Minase thought warily.

'She casted a spell on the school idol's girlfriend and she masturbated in front of the whole school!' cackled the demon with glee.

'Wait WHAT?!' He mentally screamed in shock.

"But that couldn't be the books cause." replied the green haired girl.

"Don't you remember when we casted the spell on her?" Recalled Takashiro.

"Pure coincidence." spoke the other girl.

"Are you sure? What could have motivated her to do something like THAT in front of everyone?" Pointed out Takashiro.

Both her friends didn't have an answer as Minase saw the book in Takashiro's hand.

'Now then...how do I get it back?' He thought.

'Be blunt. Tell them to give it up or you'll use them to your liking.' chuckled the demon.

'Like hell!' Growled Minase, 'Can't we just hypnotize them?'

'Nope. Your power at the moment isn't strong enough since they have the book near them.'

'SHIT!' He cursed, much to the demon's amusement. Seeing how he couldn't use magic, he'd need to use his words. He took a deep breath before pushing the door open and walking over to them. 'Here we go.' He thought with a grimace.

The girls noticed him as Takashiro kept the book out of his sight.

"Who are you?" Asked one of the girls surprised.

"I'm one of the new students, Minase Taki." he bowed in greeting.

"Ah, so you're the new guy? Not bad." Said one of the girls.

"Well I came here because I know what you have in your hand." he spoke seriously pointing at Takashiro.

"You mean this book?" She asked surprised.

"Yes. You need to stop using it, now." he warned.

"Why?" She asked with narrowed eyes.

"Trust me. Nothing good can come from it." he replied.

"Sorry if I sound offensive Minase-san, but why should I trust someone I recently met?" Takashiro said seriously.

"Let's just say, you're not the first one to use its powers." he admitted.

"Who used it before us?" Asked one of the girls curious.

"You're looking at him." That statement made all the girls look at him shocked. "You have to listen when I say that book is evil." spoke Minase.

"What did the book ever did to you?" Asked other of the girls.

"You don't need to worry. Just give me the book." he held his hand out.

But before Takashiro could answer him, the bell for the next class rang. Minase sighed and spared them one more look to reconsider as he turned to head to class.

Once he was gone, the two girls looked at Takashiro before one of them asked "What do you think we should do, Takashiro-chan?"

Said girl was stunned that someone else used this book, but now felt cautious since they were at this school. ''He probably wants to take the book for himself.' she thought as the three girls headed to class. 'But then..how did he end up losing it in the first place?'

She quickly shook her head from any doubt. 'Doesn't matter, I'll deal with that later.'

As Minase descended down the steps, he couldn't help but notice Kitami at the bottom panting. Like she had just recently run. "Is there a problem, Kitami-san?" He asked worried.

"No, just a little tired." she smiled while wiping the sweat from her head.

'Something must have happened to her.' He deduced. 'But what?'

As Minase walked past her, Kitami was relieved he didn't realize she had run down the stairs when he was walking away from those girls. 'I still can't believe what I heard.' She thought to herself as she tried to make sense to what she had heard.

As Kitami was forced to think the words over, the school day progressed faster than expected. Soon the day was over and she saw Minase preparing himself to get going to, probably, his home.

He walked out of the class as she was getting her stuff, but noticed someone sit down beside her. The one that sat next to her happened to be the class president herself!

"Kozono-san?" The mentioned just smiled as she nodded to Kitami's question. "What are you still doing here?" asked Kitami.

"I came to just remind you that if you need anything, I, Nami Kozono, will do my best as class president to help you." She said.

Kitami was grateful to hear that, but felt uneasy with how she said that. Luckily for her Minase suddenly arrived and said "Kitami-san, are you alright? We were supposed to go home together, don't you remember?"

"Uh, yeah. Thanks Minase-san." smiled Kitami, grateful for the save as she grabbed her stuff and headed out of the room.

Nami narrowed her eyes before nodding and leaving while thinking how to get Kitami for herself as Minase watched her with narrowed eyes.

'That girl is bad news.' thought Minase to himself as he walked out of the school.

'That's an understatement.' Said the demon in amusement.

'Will I need to keep an eye on her?' asked the boy.

'Let's just say that she's a big player that hasn't been introduced yet to the game itself.' The demon answered.

'What the hell are you talking about?' he asked in confusion.

'I'm afraid I can't say anything else.' Chuckled the demon.

Minase groaned and noticed he made it to the exit where Kitami was waiting for him. 'She..actually waited for me?' He thought surprised. 'Perhaps she wanted to thank me for interfering between her and that Nami girl.'

"Hey Minase-san, where do you live at specifically? I was thinking we could walk there." she smiled.

Minase froze up at the question as he tried to think what to do about his, now probably inaccessible, home. "Uh, well actually, I...was kicked out." he quickly replied.

"That's horrible!" Gasped Kitami as she quickly hugged him for the help she felt he needed.

Minase was startled at the act, but hesitantly hugged her back. "Thanks." He whispered, but Kitami managed to heard that.

"You're welcome." she smiled before they started making their way to Kitami's house. "Minase-san..." Kitami asked shyly. "I was wondering...if you wouldn't mind to stay with me for sometime...I-I mean, my parents are in a vacation for a few months, so I have some space and-"

"Sure, I'd like that." he smiled and nodded in gratitude.

"That's great!" She said happily. She led the way to her home as Minase followed. Meanwhile Minase was trying to figure out how to get the book from Takashiro.

'How can I prove to her she needs to give it up?' he wondered.

'Maybe summoning me so that I-' Said the demon before being interrupted.

'DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT! I know what you did and I'll burn in hell before I let you do that to her again!' he growled.

'Then it seems we'll see each other in person eventually.' He chuckled in response.

Minase growled at the demon as he and Kitami made it to her home.

Kitami meanwhile was thinking on what she heard about the conversation between Minase and those three girls. ''Is that book really dangerous? Did it really cause something bad to happen to Minase?' She couldn't help but be worried about her new friend, and wondered if that book was somehow related to what happened to his parents. 'I'll wait and see if he says anything to me.' she thought as she unlocked the door for them.

They went inside and saw a mere living room that had a door to where the kitchen was and some stairs that lead to the second floor.

"Please relax while I get dinner started."

Minase nodded as he asked "Where should I stay?"

"Well my parents don't let anyone else in there room, meaning you and I will have to share one." she replied.

Minase froze up before he hastily nodded.

"Dinner's ready." spoke Kitami.

Minase nodded as he finished unpacking his belongings in Kitami's room.

Kitami set the plates up with curry and rice on both of them.

Soon both teenagers were eating the food made by Kitami, which was quite good if a bit spicy.

"This is good." commented Minase.

"T-thank you." She answered with a blush on her face.

Minase noticed the blush and couldn't help but find it cute. 'I'll make sure that she stays this innocent...I swear it!' He told himself.

Soon they finished dinner and made their way upstairs to get situated with how they were going to sleep.

"I-I'll go change in the bathroom." Kitami told Minase with a blush before taking her pajamas and closing the door to the bathroom after going inside.

Minase figured since he only had his school uniform with him, he might just sleep without the shirt on.

'Well, it shouldn't be so hard.' He thought as he took off the shirt, revealing a white sleeveless t-shirt that showed off his upper body and took out the pants, remaining only in his black boxers.

That's when Kitami exited the bathroom and Minase blushed upon seeing her wearing pink pajama and pants that made her look cute.

"U-Um, where should I s-sleep at?" asked Minase looking away from her.

"Y-you could...sleepwithme!" She said quickly with a blush.

Minase blushed and was surprised at her suggestion. "A-alright." He said as they awkwardly went to the bed together.

Minase went on first and held the sheets up with room for Kitami to lay. "Here we go." He said with a sigh.

Kitami took the spot and turned the lights off as they got comfy under the sheets.

"...Good night..." Minase said after a few moments of awkward silence.

"Good night." whispered Kitami as they laid their heads down to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

A leap of damnation

chapter 2

xxxxxxxxxxxx

(Kitami Residence)

Minase started to slowly stir and felt his eyes opening up. He yawned as he stretched...or at least tried out before he found his left arm between two soft pillows. He blinked and looked down to see it was resting in between Kitami's breasts who was hugging his arm in her sleep.

'...What just happened last night?' He wondered drowsily until it hit him at full force! 'Oh god! We slept in the same bed, but is that all?'

He hoped it was, because otherwise it would have been, at best, WAY too awkward to explain what had happened.

'Sleep alright?' laughed the voice of the demon.

'Seriously, it's too early for this song and dance.' He deadpanned before asking, 'So got any name?'

'Why do you ask?' Asked back the demon curious.

'Because it'll be easier than calling you the demon.'

'Then call me Asmodeus.'

'Well just shut up.' he scowled before he tried to slowly move his arm up and away from Kitami. Luckily for him, he managed to succeed as the female pouted before hugging the pillow he had slept in with a pleasant sigh. He looked and couldn't help but find her smile both stunning and way out of line considering the Kitami he knew would smile with dark sadistic pleasure. But this one was innocent and completely different.

'I just hope that she remains this way.' He thought worried.

'If you fuck up she'll be the same, but who knows, she might let you stay her pet.' Asmodeus laughed.

Minase gulped before frowning, 'We'll see about that!'

'The same thing I've heard humans say so many times. Let's see if you can prove me wrong.' Asmodeus finally said.

Minase slowly got out of the bed and walked out of the room. 'She made dinner, so maybe I'll repay the kindness and make breakfast.'

With that in mind, he went to the kitchen. He looked around to try and see anything he could use.

"I wonder what she would like?" He thought aloud.

'Just pick anything, not like she'll say no.' He told himself.

Minases sighed and took some stuff he found and got to work. A few minutes later, he had finished making pancakes with fried egg and bacon.

'There, perfect.' He smiled as he heard some steps and turned around to see a sleepy but now awake Reika yawning.

"Mmm, morning Minase-san." She said while rubbing her eyes. "What smells so good?" She asked while sniffing the food.

"Pancakes, fried eggs and bacon." He simply answered.

She looked and took a seat with a smile. "Wow Minase-san, this looks good."

"Thanks for the compliment." He said back.

"I learned a little bit about western cooking a few years back, so enjoy."

"Will do!" She answered before taking a bite. She hummed from the bite and smiled. "This is good Minase-san."

"Thanks a lot, Kitami-san." he smiled sitting down and started eating from his own plate.

'So now what, lover boy?' Asked Asmodeus amused.

'What are you talking about?' Minase asked more curious than annoyed.

'Are you gonna try and make a new life here and take this little virgin here and now?'

That last part almost made Minase spit his food. 'NO! I said I'd change this time and I'm not going to just use the facts to my advantage! I'm gonna keep her and Takashiro-sensei safe, and make sure no one can use that damn book of yours, EVER again!'

'Yeah yeah, I know, but how will you get the book in the first place anyway?' Asmodeus boringly pointed out. 'If you try to take it by force those girls are bound to make you their bitch instead.'

Minase frowned, begrudgingly recognizing that the devil had a point. 'Fine, then what do you suggest I do?'

'Try to either steal it from them when they least expect it or show them the consequences of abusing my old gift.' he chuckled. 'Either way I get a show that I'll enjoy for a long time.'

'...Better than nothing.' Deadpanned Minase.

'Wow, this is really nice of him.' Kitami thought unaware of Minase's conversation. 'I still can't believe we slept in the same bed when I just met him.'

That caused her to blush in embarrassment. 'I really hope this doesn't make things weird.'

And so both teenagers finished the food and got ready for the school. They got their uniforms on before heading out the house with Kitami locking the door.

"I hope this day goes as well as yesterday." Kitami said.

'Me too.' Her new friend thought with a serious expression.

'And so let the games begin!' Laughed Asmodeus.

(School)

Now both protagonist(s?) were walking towards the entrance, each one with different thoughts in their minds.

'If I can get Takashiro out of the room, I can snatch the book and make a break for it before she notices me.' Minase thought seriously.

'Maybe I should just go to class, if I stick next to Minase-san all day it might look weird and people will start thinking weird stuff.' Kitami thought with an embarrassed look before seeing a certain dog from yesterday.

The dog barked and walked over to her with its tail wagging.

'How cute.' Thought the surprised Minase before smiling. "A friend of yours I take it?"

"Yeah, I love dogs." she smiled while rubbing the dog's head.

"Does that dog have an owner?" He asked curious.

"No, it doesn't have a collar and I haven't seen any posters, so I think it's a stray." She answered while petting it.

It barked before licking her head in appreciation.

"Maybe we can take it with us back home after class?" Suggested Minase.

"Well, I need to ask my parents, but that's a great idea Minase-san." Kitami said happily as the dog yipped in approval.

"Well I'm sure he'll be fine while we go to class." Minase said as he saw the other students arrive.

Kitami pet the dog one last time before they ran off to class.

(Later)

'Good thing I've I've already done all this stuff so I can breeze past it easy.' Minase thought as he quickly finished the paper test given by the teacher.

'Wow, Minase-san must be really smart if he's already done.' Kitami thought with a surprised look. 'Maybe he can tutor me on stuff I don't know later on.'

Meanwhile, Nami was busy finishing her test while staring at Kitami with lust.

'Mmmm, I think I'll show that girl just HOW good I can be helpful for her.' She thought before seeing her gaze at Minase. She frowned and glared at the male. 'If that man has sunk his claws in her, I'll just have to make it clear he better stay away.'

Minase was unaware of that as he stared discretely at Takashiro, or more specifically, the Bible near her. 'Maybe if I pull the fire alarm she'll forget it in the heat of the moment and I can take it away. But if she's like me, she'll bring it with her.' He thought with a frown.

'Just use brute force and turn her into your slave.' Asmodeus suggested amused.

'No!'

'Fine, you party whooper.'

That's when the bell rang and everyone got up to head to class.

'OK, now I need to follow them.' Minase thought. But that's when he felt someone tap his shoulder. "Hmmm? Who is it?"

"Me of course." smiled Kitami.

Minase sighed in relief. "Heh, sorry, thought you were someone else for a second."

"Like who?"

A quick flashback of the older Kitami appeared briefly in his mind before he shook his head. "...No one important."

"Well do you wanna hang out?" She asked nervously.

"Um, maybe later. I need to do something right now." Minase quickly said, needing to catch Takashiro before it was too late.

"Oh...alright."

"B-but don't worry! Once I'm finished we could hang out later!" He said, not wanting to see her sad.

She perked up while he headed out of the room. "A-alright! I'll be waiting for you!"

Nami stood up and walked over and stood next to Kitami with a smile. "It seems you two are quite the friendly duo."

"E-Eh?! N-Nozomi-san!" Kitami exclaimed both surprised and nervous.

"I apologize if I came off as rude yesterday." she bowed. "I sometimes get too caught up when a new student comes. I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me."

"I-It's alright, I'm fine now, so..." Kitami said embarrassed.

"Well if you're not doing anything, care to hang out?"

"Ah...w-well, you see..." she spoke before Nami held her hand and started leading her out while Kitami shut her mouth and went with it. "I-I already have plans with a friend afterwards, so..."

Nami frowned and let go before smiling. "I understand."

"T-thanks...perhaps we can hang out some other time." suggested Kitami trying to be nice.

"...That would be acceptable." Nami answered while thinking, 'For now.'

(With Minase)

"There she is..." He mumbled upon getting a sight of Takashiro followed by her two friends. He slowly followed while hearing the demon chuckle.

'And so it begins~!'

'Keep quiet so I can focus.' Minase scowled at the devil.

'Oh I'm so sorry master.' he drawled with sarcasm. 'Anyway, how will you get the bible?'

'I'm going for the full frontal approach. I warned them, but if they won't give it up now, I'll take it and get away before they can take it back.'

'Fair enough, let's see how long that lasts before crashing down.'

Minase kept following and saw them enter an empty classroom. "OK...I can do this...I hope." He told himself. He walked over and looked inside and saw them sit at a desk. "Here we go...Are you still hanging onto that bible despite my warning?" He said, getting their attention.

"You." spoke Takashiro standing up while holding it. "Yes, and what if we do?"

"I'm warning you three, please throw it away or destroy it! You have no idea how dangerous that is!" Minase pleaded. "If you use that anymore then I guarantee it'll end badly for all of you!"

Takashiro looked with a frown before asking her friends, "What do you two think?"

"I think he's just trying to scare us into giving up all the power."

"I don't know Saki, he sounded like he had experience with the book."

'They're not gonna give it to you.' Asmodeus pointed out the obvious.

'Damn it, the hard way it is.' Reluctantly thought Minase.

"Well unless we know how the book affected him, I'm not handing it over." She spoke with a tone of finality.

"Get away. Now."

"Or what?"

'Oh you shouldn't have said that.' Laughed Asmodeus.

Minase frowned before running at them and jumped at the red head.

Said shocked red head raised up her arm as a strange aura, at least to the girls, appeared before a volt shot out and hit Minase, sending him back to the wall!

"Gah!" he gasped with wide eyes before dropping to his knees and held the spot.

"Oh crap! What the hell did you do Takashiro?!" Cried out Saki in panic.

"I-I don't know! I panicked!" She answered nervous.

Minase expected to start getting horny, but didn't feel anything out of the ordinary. 'Why aren't I...?'

'Seems like you're alive, drat.' Said Asmodeus with a fake pout.

'Stow it!' he thought before looking at the girls. "Fine. I'll leave, but know this. You've sealed your fates."

'So you're gonna give up like that?' the demon asked as Minase turned and walked away. 'If that's the case, then what a disappointment.'

'No, I'm going to burn that book when they least expect it. I'm not gonna let you come back and violate Takashiro again."

'OK then.'

(With Kitami and Nami)

'How did I end up in this situation?' she thought with her and Nami sitting outside against the side of the building. "Why are we here, Nami-san?"

"To relax." Was all she said. "Just relax and we can go back to meet up with your friend."

"A-Alright." she nodded while still suspicious.

Nami smiled before she began to rub Kitami's body, starting from her shoulders into her breasts!

"N-N-Nami-san!" Gasped the blonde in a mix of shock and embarrassment. She tried scooting away while Nami smiled and started crawling over her. "W-Why are you doing this?!" She cried out in panic.

"You have no idea how much I have wanted this, Kitami-san." Nami admitted. "When I saw your face I knew I couldn't resist." she reached out and grabbed Kitami's chest before she started rubbing them.

"P-please stop this! I-I won't tell a-anyone!" Begged Kitami while trying to get out of the other female's grasp.

Nami straddled Kitami's waist while she unhooked the black top part of her uniform to get a better grip and started squeezing her chest harder with a lustful smile. "Quite the nice size...just the way I like them." Nami said in approval.

"S-Stop!" Kitami begged as she tried to get away from Nami's strong grasp.

Nami held her arms down and chuckled. "No, I'm going to show you how good you can feel from me." But then a strong arm grasped around Nami's right arm, forcing her to release Kitami!

"Get away from her!" Scowled Minase darkly as he pushed Nami away and stood in front of Kitami in a protective way. "Kitami-san? Are you alright?"

"H-Hai! I'm fine, Minase-kun." She said while covering herself.

He turned to Nami who stood up and they glared at each other. "Get out of here, now."

Nami glared before flinching at the dark look on his face and ran away.

Minase turned as Kitami put the black top back on and crouched down. "What did she do? Do you need to see the nurse?"

"N-No, I'm fine...she didn't go beyond groping." Kitami told him relieved.

"Wanna go home early? I can tell the office you got sick." He offered, worried for her as Asmodeus chuckled in his mind. 'Don't laugh you bastard!'

'Sorry, it's just that some things never change.' Laughed Asmodeus.

Minase ignored him before helping Kitami up to her feet.

"W-we should go back to classes before the bell ring." she spoke while looking away.

"Are you sure?" After seeing her nod, Minase sighed but relented. "Alright, just stay close to me."

She obliged as they headed back to class while Nami watched them from a distance.

(Next Day)

'Ok, I need a new plan today.' Minase thought to himself...with a red face. He was sporting a bulge in his underwear and was still in bed with a sleeping Kitami. 'And WHY AM I LIKE THIS?!'

'Guess that spell worked after all.' Asmodeus told him with a chuckle.

'Wait, you mean Takashiro did this?"

'Yeah, you were there yesterday, remember?'

'Damn it, if she hit me with a stamina spell. I'll be like this all day!' He cursed with a red face.

'You could always wake the blonde next to you and fix that.' Asmodeus suggested perversely.

'Shut it!'

'Well, then you'll be like that for the rest of the day until you get laid.'

Minase frowned before groaning and tried to slowly move out of Kitami's hold. He managed to do so and quickly went to the bathroom for a VERY cold shower, hoping it would calm him down. But even as he shivered it felt like his crotch just stayed warm.

'How do I calm this down?!'

'I told you, fuck someone!'

'That's a bad idea at the moment!'

'Then suck it up!'

Minase just grumbled out curses at the annoying devil as he, barely, managed to get calm enough to get out and prepare himself to get the diary back. He got his clothes together and uniform while Kitami herself slowly woke up.

"Eh...Minase-kun? What time is it?"

"Oh, a little bit early, you can go back to sleep and I'll wake you up if you want." he offered with a smile. 'Please do so...I don't think I'll be able to hold myself otherwise!'

"Ok." she yawned before turning her back to him and relaxed under the sheets.

'She's so lucky.' He mentally grumbled with a sigh.

'If you just use her mouth I don't think she'd mind.'

Minase decided to ignore the Devil's comment to keep whatever sanity he had intact. He headed out while keeping his cock up while his pants were on to keep it less noticeable.

'So will the girl come with you today?'

"Kitami, you feeling alright to go to school or do you wanna stay here?"

"I-I'd rather stay here today, Minase-kun." she spoke looking away.

(School)

'Now how should I get the book back...in a non raping way.' he pondered while going through the class.

'You ain't that fun...luckily things will change soon~!' Chuckled Asmodeus.

'No they won't.'

Sadly for Minase, as soon as he thought that, his lust from the morning returned back with a vengeance! 'Damn it all to hell!'

'I was already in hell, and let me tell you, it's not that bad.'

'Shut. Up!' Minase frowned as he needed to get away to a private area, unaware of a certain black haired girl beginning to feel similar effects due to a spell from Takashiro.

"Hmm, where is Kitami-san?" Nami muttered while eyeing Minase as he walked through the gate. Nami was inwardly cursing, feeling herself getting hot all of a sudden for an unknown reason.

'N-Nani?' She thought wide eyed as she tried to find a place to release in private. She moved over to the side of the building while trying to be discrete and leaned against it. "I-I need...to release this heat!" She cursed while feeling her legs getting wetter and wetter. She undid the black top of her uniform before grabbing at her breasts and started panting and let out a low moan. 'That's...not enough...'

She moved one hand down under her skirt and lightly touched her panties which made her moan louder with a wet spot appearing. 'Why am I this horny?! I'm normally more calmed than THIS!' She thought to herself.

She rubbed two fingers against the spot faster and rubbed one breast at the same time while feeling her nipples start getting hard. "I-I...Why can't I cum so easily?!" She cursed, feeling it hard to come from her fingers alone. She started pinching her nipple and moaned louder with a blush while she tried sliding her fingers in her panties and panted as they rubbed against her wet slit.

'Come on...I'm almost there!' She thought, feeling her body beginning to tremble from pleasure. She rubbed against the sensitive folds faster while even tugging on her nipple harder. "Yes...that's it..." She gasped. 'Just a little more.' she thought before pushing a finger into her hole. "Right there! I-I'm...CUMMING!" She cried out while cumming in pleasure.

Her juices sprayed out onto the ground and a little on her panties while she panted with a smile.

'A pity...there wasn't a girl nearby to help me.' she thought while licking her juices from her fingers.

(Later)

After putting herself back together, Nami managed to get to class just barely. There she saw Minase, and couldn't help but begin to feel hot yet again, much to her astonishment!

'What? Why does my body feel warmer?' She thought as her eyes widened in shock. 'T-there's no way I can get hot for a MALE!'

Minase himself focused on putting down the notes while hearing Asmodeus chuckle. 'Now what is it?'

'Nothing, except seeing you try to ignore how eager your cock is to get rammed into one of these sluts holes is just enjoyable to watch. Laughed the devil. 'But not for long.'

'Just shut up! If that's all you can talk about, then you're more of a pervert then a demon. And that's just sad.' Minase countered with a head shake and an amused grin.

'Shut it mortal! I have brought death and torture to hundreds of you pathetic bags of flesh!' Scowled Asmodeus before grinning, 'Besides, if it wasn't for my help, humanity wouldn't have grown in numbers to where they are today.'

'Don't try to take credit for all the stuff humanity's done on its own.' Scowled Minase.

'I'm not, I'm just saying that without me, your species wouldn't be as reproductive as they are now, and don't get me started on Solomon and that Bible.'

'Shut up.'

*RING!*

Minase stood up with the others and grabbed their stuff before heading out. 'Thank goodness, I might be able to get to them in time.' He thought before feeling a familiar heat. 'Fuck!'

'Hey, I DID warn you that this would keep happening until you got laid.'

'Not unless I get the book and reverse this.' Minase countered, unaware of a certain girl nearing him.

'Why is my body needing a boy's touch?' Nami thought to herself in a mix of disgust and arousal. 'And why am I following him?'

"Where are those girls?" Frowned Minase while looking around the hallways.

'I'd worry more about that one girl.' Asmodeus 'warned' in amusement.

Minase was confused before feeling himself get yanked back and into the girl's restroom. "W-What the-Nami-san?" Minase asked both surprised and annoyed at the now blushing girl. "What's the big idea?"

"J-just...FUCK ME ALREADY!" Screamed the brunette before kissing the now shocked male, quickly inserting her tongue into his mouth!

'Ha! Told you!' Asmodeus laughed.

'W-WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?! WHAT'S GOING ON WITH HER?!' Minase demanded in his mind.

'That spell you got hit with clearly connected with her, making you both hot and wanting to bang!'

'Shit! H-How do I stop her?!' he thought while backing away from Nami.

'The only way to stop it is to let it go~!'

Minase saw Nami start unzipping his pants and tried pushing her back, but as soon as his cock came out she leaned in and gave the side a lick which made him hiss in surprise. 'I-I need to stop this!' Minase thought as he could feel his body get hotter by the moment.

'So big and musky. I shouldn't like this! But at the same time, I can't stop.' Nami thought to herself as she continued to suck on Minase's dick, which was quite the good size for somebody his age. She licked around the tip while slowly relaxing her throat to slide over more of the warm cock. 'So big...how can a male like him have such a thing?!' Her body got warmer while she reached up to caress his balls at the same time. 'I can see why some girls prefer going for boys.' She reluctantly thought.

"Ah!" he groaned while gripping the sink edge and was stunned since any second someone could walk in and see them. And that thought alone made him more excited. 'Shit! Don't tell me I'm a goddamn exhibitionist?!'

'Looks like it. You did after all grope your own cousin.' laughed Asmodeus.

'T-That was only once! I didn't do anything else with her!' Minase cursed back. He saw Nami bob her head faster while groaning as she gave his balls a squeeze. 'Shit! I'm gonna cum soon if she keeps doing that!'

'Then flood her throat and cover her face in your seed!' Asmodeus suggested in glee.

Minase opened his mouth before groaning louder as he felt his sperm shoot out into Nami's mouth before she pulled back with the sperm shooting out onto her face and mouth.

"Hmmmm...Delicious~!" She admitted after drinking down the semen happily. Her body was tingling with sensitivity while she could feel her panties getting wetter. 'I can't hold it anymore!' She thought before undressing herself in front of a shocked and aroused Minase!

"W-Wait!" he spoke up while gaping at her.

"W-what is it?" she asked while panting and taking her bra off.

"W-We should stop this before going any further..." He tried to warn her as he swore he heard Asmodeus chide him for trying to not get laid.

"No! I want your cock now!" She growled back as she finished undressing.

'Hey, think of it like this. You could have her swear and do whatever you want in exchange.' spoke Asmodeus.

'And what would I gain from this?!' Scowled Minase back before his eyes widened at the implications! 'Y-You mean that I could...?!'

'Yup, get a servant while getting revenge at her for feeling up Reika.' Asmodeus said in a convincing tone.

Minase did like the idea, but if he went with it then it'd be like when he used the book before, even if this wasn't his intentions or fault at all.

'Still...I've learned from those mistakes...and I can make sure that Kitami doesn't become what she is on the future!' "Alright, I'll fuck you." He said with a resigned sigh, hoping that he did the right choice. "But you have to bend over the counter top." He demanded with a grin.

Nami frowned at his smug expression and demand, but her body was burning up and before she knew it she walked over and bent over it with her glistening snatch on clear display. "Fine, but you better be grateful I'm even allowing you to do this!"

Hearing that made him smirk and move over while rubbing the tip against her folds, but not going inside. "Not yet, first I want you to beg and promise me that you will leave Reika Kitami alone."

"What?" she spoke before moaning feeling how hot her pussy felt now the more he rubbed it against her.

"You heard me, or would you rather I stop here." He told her.

Nami gritted her teeth before looking away. "Fine!"

"Good, and now here's your reward!" And so with a grunt, his penis pierced her snatch!

"AHHH!" she cried out with wide eyes while feeling intense pain and blood dripping out.

"Calm down, the pain fades away." Minase said, trying to comfort her.

'Grab her chest, that'll make her feel good and make her relax.' Asmodeus suggested, making Minase remember why the Demon was considered the Embodiment of Lust as he did as told, getting a moan out of the girl. 'See? Now make this bitch moan your name!'

With that said, Minase grinned and continued to pierce the now lusting Nami!

"Oh god!" she cried out with wide eyes while feeling her body get warmer and warmer.

"Tell me, how does it feel doing it with a boy? Is it better than a girl?" Gloated Minase as, unknown to him, his eyes began to have a red shine in them.

"Ah, ah, ah!" she moaned out with each thrust and couldn't get a response out.

"Come on, you damn bitch! Give me an answer or I'll stop this!" He threatened.

"N-No! Don't stop!"

"Then answer, you damn bitch!" he commanded while slapping her ass and started slowing down.

"FINE! You're better than all the females I have slept so far!" She shouted, admitting defeat.

"That's right, now tell me, what are you gonna keep from doing?"

"I-I'll hold back from going after Re-eika Kitami!" she moaned out while feeling him slap her ass again.

"Good, then here's your damn reward!" He roared while going faster inside her. "Make sure you feel grateful for it!"

"YES, I WILL! NOW GIVE IT TO ME!" she moaned out while feeling her rational mind slipping away.

"Alrighty then, here we go!" he groaned as he slammed in harder and kneaded her breasts while pinching the nipples.

'Damn, what a hot body! I should have listened to you earlier, Asmodeus!'

'Bout time.' Asmodeus laughed, enjoying the 'show' so far.

Minase kept slamming inside the tight pussy while overcome with the same power and strength he had before when he had the power. "Damn, I'm gonna cum soon enough." He grunted in pleasure.

Nami moaned while conflicted between letting him do it inside or push him away to keep it out.

"Now then, tell me where do you want it?"

"I...I...I want it in me!" she cried out feeling lust take over.

"Good answer slut, here's your damn reward!" He grinned as, with a final thrust, he came inside her!

"AHHHH!" she moaned out feeling his sperm shoot inside her with force. 'So...much...how can...this be?!'

'That's it, flood her!' Asmodeus laughed in glee, enjoying what had been done.

Slowly the sperm stopped shooting and both of them panted.

"How...was it?" Minase asked as his eyes stopped shining.

"So...hot."

"Good, and as long as you leave Kitami alone, I'll give you more." he got out while slipping out of her folds with some of his sperm dripping out of her hole. "And I don't think you would deny such offer at this point, am I right?"

She panted and just nodded while trying to keep her disgust from showing.

(On the Door's other side)

Takashiro and her two friends were shocked as they looked at the door with wide eyes.

"I can't believe it." Spoke Rie with a shocked tone.

That spell...it made them do this." Saki commented, remembering what Minase told them the day before. "We didn't listen and now this happened."

"What should we do, Taka-chan?" Rie asked a still silent Takashiro.

"I...I'm not sure." She admitted while staring at the bible in her hands with suspicion. 'Does it have that much power over people?'


	3. Chapter 3

A leap of damnation

chapter 3

xxxxxxxxxxxx

(Kitami Residence)

Kitami was currently making dinner for the night with an apron on.

Minase meanwhile was watching TV on the living room, looking at the past shows of the era. After coming back home he didn't mention what happened with Nami and just said he accidentally went the wrong way.

'You know that she could eventually find out about that, no?' Asmodeus questioned.

'I pray not.' Minase answered, hoping that things didn't became even more troubling than they were now.

"Minase-kun, dinners ready."

The mentioned blinked before nodding and saying, "I'm coming." He got up and headed to the dining area. There he could see a nice pair of plates of mashed potatoes with melted cheese on top.

"I know it's not much like before, but I forgot to go shopping." Admitted the now embarrassed blonde.

"It's alright, it smells and I bet tastes great too."

Minase said quickly, making Kitami nod happily. "Just ignore it and fill my stomach."

'Whatever you say, pal.' Deadpanned Asmodeus.

Both ate in silence while Asmodeus got an idea and kept replaying the scenes of Minase fucking Nami.

'W-WHY ARE YOU SHOWING ME THOSE?!' Mentally screamed a now red faced Minase.

'I wanna see if she'll notice how red you're turning.'

'You asshole!' thought Minase as he ate faster while trying to ignore the images.

"Eh, Minase-kun, are you alright?" asked Kitami seeing her friends face go red while he was scarfing the food up.

"I-It's nothing! Just thinking about a quick thing that isn't important!" He quickly answered.

"Oh! Well, alright." she replied confused.

'Phew, dodged a bullet there.' he thought while eating his meal slower. 'But it was too close.'

'For now.' Laughed Asmodeus.

"Minase-kun, do you think you could help me study?"

"For what?"

"Anything really. You were so great at the test I felt silly for getting a lower score." she admitted looking away with a blush.

"Ah, I see." he replied. "Well I don't see a problem with that."

"I-Is that so?" She asked and got a nod. "I see, t-thanks."

'Good idea. Now we can turn her into a slave too.' Asmodeus congratulated.

'Do you have an off button?!'

'Nope.'

(Later)

'I need to calm down...' he thought while he and Kitami were in bed and with the girl sleeping.

'Oh come on! She's right there for the taking!' Asmodeus goaded. 'That way you can compare both young and old versions!'

'No! Nami was one thing, but I won't do this to Kitami!' Minase scowled back defiantly.

Asmodeus huffed. 'Oh really? Well you say that now, but while I'm here you'll cave eventually and take her precious cherry without her noticing. What's one little rub gonna hurt?'

'Shut up, you damn devil!' he thought while facing Kitami and tried closing his eyes.

'Fine, but don't come to me when your show falls over!'

'Don't count on it.' Minase scowled back.

(Next day)

'At least that was a nice sleep.' He thought while walking to class. 'Now how would I get the book back?'

'Ask her yourself.' Deadpanned Asmodeus as they saw Takashiro walking in his general direction.

"Minase-san." Called the red head seriously once she stopped in front of him.

"Yes?"

She looked him in the eye before pulling the book out from her bag and held it out to him. "Take it."

"W-What?" Gasped both Minase and the Devil as one.

"I've decided you can have it." She said before sighing. "After watching what happened yesterday...I realized that you were right."

Minase's eyes widened while Asmodeus laughed out loud.

'Oh, how priceless!' he bellowed. 'You had an audience the whole time!'

'SHIT! At least she understands how dangerous the book is.' Minase thought in a mix of relief and resignation.

"Are you going to take it?"

Takashiro's question made Minase look at her before nodding. He reached out and grabbed it, but before he could take it they saw it start to glow pink.

"W-What's going on?!" Gasped Minase.

Takashiro was speechless and tried letting go, but it was like the book was stuck to her while they saw a small orb rise up from it before hitting the girl in the chest.

'W-WHAT WAS THAT?!' Mentally demanded the now panicking boy.

'Oops, looks like you messed up.' Asmodeus chided in amusement.

Minase saw Takashiro stumble back with the bible and drop to her knees. "A-are you alright?" He asked while trying to help her get up. He grabbed her shoulder and saw her panting with her hair obscuring her eyes. 'Wait...t-this feels familiar!' He thought as his eyes slowly widened in both understanding and horror.

"Minase-san...I feel...warm..." Takashiro barely managed to say while revealing her blushing face and lustful gaze.

'It's like before!'

'Now that's more like it!' Asmodeus laughed lustfully.

Takashiro stood up and moved closer before leaning against his chest while grabbing his uniform. "Minase-san...I need your help."

"O-On what?" Gulped the brunette. His answer came from her leaning up and pressing their lips together with a moan. 'DAMN IT! NOT AGAIN!'

'Hahahaha!' Asmodeus laughed. 'Stop being such a noob and enjoy this!'

'Fuck you!'

'I think our red headed friend will do that for us~!'

Minase tried prying Takashiro off, but she kept a grip on him while it felt like steel. 'W-Why is she this strong?' Minase cursed.

'Looks like it boosted her lust AND strength.' Asmodeus theorized amused. 'Oh well, just give in already boy!'

Minase frowned before looking around and spotted a closet nearby. 'There! If I can reach there I might be able to close her in until she calms down!' He quickly realized. He grabbed her arms and couldn't break the kiss, but he could drag her and started using his body to do such.

'Not bad kiddo...' Admitted Asmodeus in amusement. 'But it won't be that easy I'm afraid~!'

Minase opened the door and got them inside before he tried pushing her off with his foot.

'Now that's more like it!' laughed Asmodeus before Takashiro broke the kiss and reached down to start rubbing Minase's crotch.

"So big." She gasped in pleasure.

"Takashiro! You need to get a hold of yourself." Minase pleaded, trying to calm himself down.

"I can't, my body is too hot!" Answered the red head. She started unzipping his pants and reached in before rubbing his cock through his underwear. "Definitely a good size." She said with an awestruck look on her face.

'That look is just like Nami's.' Realized Minase. Before he could stop her she leaned in and took a quick lick against his dick. That caused him to shiver and groan with pleasure.

'So big...so tasty.' Thought Takashiro in pleasure as she began to undress herself.

Minase watched her take the uniform off while staring at her white underwear before she grasped his cock and started licking around the sides.

'He he he he, this brings back quite the good memories~!' Asmodeus laughed.

The human groaned from the licking and tried messing with the knob. Sadly for him, it wouldn't budge at all. 'Damn it!' He cursed.

Takashiro dragged her tongue up the sides to the tip before swirling it around there.

"Ugh..damn." Moaned Minase in pleasure. 'She's...as good as her future self!'

'Then fuck her like her future self.' Asmodeus said. 'Show her who's in charge and punish her!'

'That's not what I want!' he thought before groaning as she started licking at his balls. 'H-How do I stop this?!'

'Just fuck her!'

Minase grunted as he found himself getting even hotter. 'Fine! I'll do it.'

'FINALLY~! NOW GET GOING LOVER BOY~!' Cheered on the now cheerful devil.

Minase reached down and made Takashiro move closer to his dick. "You want it? Then SUCK IT!" He screamed as his eyes changed to red briefly again.

She nodded and licked faster while feeling her panties start getting wet.

'So good.' He mentally said in pleasure.

'His cock is so long and tasty.' Thought Takashiro, feeling her body get hotter and hotter the more she kept sucking Minase off.

"Come on, suck faster!" Minase ordered while holding her head.

She nodded and slid her mouth over the tip before bobbing her head.

"Very good~! You're a natural at this!" He goaded. 'She'll get even better when she grows up.'

'Indeed pal, I can see that first hand~!' Asmodeus told him with a similar grin.

"Bob your head." Minase told the girl.

She moaned and started to do so. "I-Is twis ghood?"

"Yes." He answered in pleasure. "And make sure you use your tongue at the same time."

"Awight!" She said while continuing to suck him off while fingering herself.

'Hard to believe she'll be a teacher.' He thought to himself amused.

'Come on, really make her your bitch!' Asmodeus goaded.

Minase held her head and started repeatedly thrusting in and out of her mouth.

'I can taste every inch!' Thought the redhead in bliss, feeling herself about to cum from the pleasure. She hummed while rubbing his balls and reached down to give her breast a rub at the same time.

"Ah~! I-I feel like...I might cum soon enough!" Groaned Minase in pleasure, feeling himself about to release his load in Takashiro's mouth. "Get ready and don't miss a drop!'

With that order, Takashiro did as told and increased her sucking until they both came at the same time! His sperm went gushing into her mouth and throat while she felt her juices spray out through her panties which dripped onto the floor.

"Ahhhh...that hits the spot~!" Minase moaned in pleasure as he shot his remaining cum in his partner's face.

Takashiro herself panted while some of the seed in her mouth spilled out. Then she gulped it with a glance of need and said, "Delicious~!"

"We're not done yet slut." Minase said seriously. "Lay on your back."

Takashiro did as told with a lustful look on her face. She eagerly pulled her panties off and set them aside before spreading her moist pink folds. "Please...put it in..." She gasped out in pleasure.

Minase moved down on his knees and held her legs open while purposely rubbing his dick across her folds. "Do you want it that badly?" He mock asked amused and aroused.

"Yes! Please fuck me!" She all but screamed madly.

Minase pulled back and started inserting his dick with a grunt. "Damn, so bloody tight!" He grunted, feeling himself reaching the redhead's hymen. "Get ready to lose your cherry you slut."

"Please...be gentle." She barely managed to answer.

Minase didn't hear and started to push his cock in deeper and tore her hymen. "Ahhhh~! So tight~!" He grunted in pleasure.

"Ahhhh!" she cried out in pain and pleasure.

"Don't worry...the pain soon passes by and pleasure is all that is left." Minase said comfortingly.

'Just hurry up and fuck her!' Asmodeus egged on.

'Stow it!' Scowled Minase before continuing to fuck a now moaning Takashiro.

"Ah! Ah! Minase!"

"Damn, so nice!" he grunted. "I'll make you regret the day you ever touched that book!"

"YES! PLEASE PUNISH ME MORE!" Screamed the red head in a haze of pleasure.

"I'll turn your pussy inside out!" He said, feeling himself about to cum and hoping to do it inside her! 'Wait, if I knock her up here then nothing's changed!' He realized in shock, trying to get it outside and make sure he continued his mission afterwards. He slid his dick out while squeezing Takashiro's breasts.

"D-DON'T TAKE IT OUT!" Screamed Takashiro in a begging tone, wishing to have it in her again.

"I'm not gonna cum in you and get you knocked up." He warned her. "Do you want that?!"

"Y-YES!" She screamed hysterically.

"Well it's not gonna happen!" He groaned as he quickly managed to cum over her body!

Takashiro hummed from the warmth, but still felt her pussy twitch in need. "M-more please." She gasped, wanting more in her.

'Shit, we're gonna miss class if she's still this horny.' He thought to himself, trying to calm himself down. But his dick stayed hard. 'Damn it, now what?!' He thought.

'Keep going!' Asmodeus told him. 'Fuck her until she's your true bitch!'

'And why should I?' Minase asked back, 'I already did it with her, and we do need to get back to class.'

'Because if not then she'll be like that poor girl who rubbed her own pussy in front of the entire school.' Asmodeus warned him. 'And I don't think that would be a good thing for her and your mission, right~?'

'Damn you.' Scowled Minase but resigned himself as he looked at the now panting Takashiro. "You want this?" He all but asked her.

"Yes! I need it all!" She answered madly with lust and need.

'See? Hurry up and fuck this slut.' Amadeus said impatiently.

Minase gripped Takashiro's hips and slammed balls deep inside her. "There we go!" He growled in pleasure as Takashiro screamed in joy. He covered her mouth while he resumed thrusting. "If you keep moaning out loud someone's gonna see and then I can't fuck this tight hole."

'That's right! Punish the bitch!' Asmodeus gloated.

Takashiro moaned as Minase roughly pushed in her even more than before.

"Damn, she's so tight!" He groaned. "It'll be even better when she gets older, maybe then I'll knock you up bitch!"

"Yes! YES! Please do it!" Begged the dazed red head.

"I'm gonna dump my load in you and you take it all in!" Minase yelled, as unknown to him his eyes got darker and redder.

"YES!"

Unknown to them, there was another guest watching them nearby.

Nami's eyes widened at seeing Minase fucking Takashiro like an animal. She thought she heard some familiar voices from nearby in the hallway and followed them curious, only to see this scene straight out of a porno! And what shocked her more was she didn't run off to get them both in trouble. In fact, she was getting excited at the scene before her!

She lightly rubbed her breast the more she saw his dick go in and out of her. Then her blush increased as flashbacks of her lovemaking with Minase flashed through her mind. She tried to ignore the sight and feel disgusted, but her panties were starting to get wet.

'Damn it! Just how can that feel good?!'

"More Minase!" Screamed Takashiro in joy. "Fuck me!"

"As you wish, my dear nymphomaniac!"

Nami frowned before pushing the door open. "STOP IT YOU TWO!" All but screamed the president angrily.

They jumped seeing her, but Minase stayed inside the redhead.

"W-Why are you here, Nami-san?!" Asked Minase shocked.

"I heard a noise outside the door." She simply said before closing the door and getting closer to them. "Now what the hell is going on here?!"

"I want Minase's cock, I need it." Takashiro answered with a grin.

"The hell you do!" Nami scowled, yet the blush on her face and the slight trembling between her legs showed quite the different side. "If anyone should have his cock, it's me." She whispered, yet that was heard by the now surprised duo.

'What? What's she saying?' Minase thought to himself, feeling something was wrong.

'Seems that fucking you gave her left an impression.' Asmodeus pointed out amused. 'Guess you've got two bitches for the price of one.'

'Shut up.' he thought before he started resuming in Takashiro's snatch.

"Ahhhh~!"

Nami growled before giving a evil grin and started taking her panties down.

"You want to join in?" Asked Minase, feeling oddly calm and even excited.

"Yes." Was all she said before stripping down naked. She moved over and hovered over Takashiro's face and held her pussy open. "Lick it."

While surprised at first, the girl did as told, licking the now gushing pussy.

"Mhm, that's right, lick like the slut you are." Moaned Nami with a grin on her face.

'I can't believe I'm seeing this.' Minase thought to himself as he got more excited from what he saw. He kept fucking Takashiro with said girl running her tongue against the folds.

'Now that's more like it!' Laughed Asmodeus.

"Come on, lick like you mean it." Nami told the redhead. She reached up and rubbed her breast with a moan while the licking was making her folds even wetter. "Yes! That's more like it~!" Moaned the blue haired girl.

Minase moved in faster while reaching down to squeeze Takashiro's ass. "That's more like it!" he looked at Nami and got an idea before slapping her ass.

"EEEEEEK!" She cried out before glaring at him. "What was that for?!"

"You came in here to play, then I'll treat you the same way." He answered amused at her reaction before slapping her ass again.

"Ah!"

'Not bad kiddo, not bad at all~!' Praised the Devil of Lust in pride.

"More Minase-kun!" Begged Takashiro before focusing on making Nami cum. Her tongue moved in and out of her while lightly brushing against her clit.

"T-that's it.!" Moaned Nami, feeling herself about to come. "I-I'm gonna...C-CUM!" her juices splashed out over Takashiro's face while Minase was nearing his own limit.

"Damn, I-I'm gonna cum as well!"

"Cum!" Cried out Takashiro before cumming herself.

"She's new to town and needs a place to stay, simple." "Ahhhh...there we go!" He grunted while cumming inside the moaning redhead.

"It's so warm!" She cried out.

Minase got the chance to slap Nami's ass again while feeling his sperm slowly stop pouring into Takashiro.

"S-Stop that!" Cried out the embarrassed and tired student.

"No, you wanted to join in, then I'm gonna treat you like my bitch." Minase told her before getting his penis outside Takashiro's pussy and inserting it on Nami's!

"Ah! W-What are you doing?!"

"Are you deaf or what? Didn't you hear what I told you?!" Scowled Minase before trusting even harsher into her pussy. "I'm gonna flood your tight bitch hole like I did hers!"

. "Ahhhh~! YES, DO IT!" Moaned Nami as she could feel Takashiro sucking her breasts, giving her more pleasure. 'This is better than before!' Nami thought to herself with a blush in her face. 'I shouldn't even be enjoying all this! I like girls, not men!'

Even so, there was a part of her that was beginning to find men, or more particularly, Minase to be quite fascinating and the feeling only grew the more she was getting fucked by him.

"I'm gonna make sure you can't get off on anything but my cock." He promised her with a wild grin. 'I'm gonna cum again!'

'Good! Let the passion flow right through you!' Supported Asmodeus excitedly.

Minase slammed inside Nami once more before his sperm went pour inside. "Ughhhhhhh~! There we go, just like I said I would." He panted with a grin as Nami herself came next.

She panted while holding onto the side of the closet with her and Takashiro feeling tired. "So...hot..."

"Agreed." Minase mumbled to himself.

'Come on, don't quit yet!' Asmodeus complained, wanting more.

'If we stay here than class is gonna 42nd and someone will find us.' Minase pointed out, trying to put his clothes on. But it was awkward considering how filled up the closet was.

Then they froze up upon hearing several steps as a familiar female voice shouted out, "Minase-san! Where are you?"

'Then again you could pull her in and fuck all three of them like your bitches.' Asmodeus suggested.

'Drop it!' Scowled Minase as the door opened, showing a shocked Kitami looking at the tired trio!

"W-What's going on?!"

"K-Kitami-san!" Minase said in shock as he tried to cover himself. "I-I can explain!"

She looked at them horrified before turning and running off.

"W-Wait!" he spoke up while fumbling with his pants. "D-Damn it!"

(Later, Takashiro's House)

Minase sighed as he now stood in Takashiro's home, in the living room to be more precise, with the mentioned red head glaring at him with a blush on her face.

"Look, let's just try to forget what happened." Takashiro said while shaking her head.

"Duly noted." He simply said, thinking on how to find a way to apologize to Kitami. 'It's painful she kicked me out, but she has a good reason.'

'I think you should just go back there and show her who's boss.' Asmodeus suggested.

'No, I'm just gonna stay here and let her cool down and try to come up with a good way of saying sorry.' He replied back.

'Pathetic.' Spat the demon lord. 'No wonder you were screwed the way you were before coming to this era.'

"Quiet!" he yelled loud enough for Takashiro to jump.

"W-What?"

"Oh, sorry about that, I was just...lost in thought." He apologized with a bow.

'What kind of thought would make him yell?' Mentally asked the redhead curious.


	4. Chapter 4

A leap of damnation

chapter 4

xxxxxxxxxxxx

(Kitami Residence)

In her room Kitami was curled up on her bed laying on her side while tears ran down her cheeks. She couldn't help but feel like that, especially ever since she saw her first friend Minase having sex with those two girls, especially one that tried to assault her!

'Why? Why Minase-san? Were you lying about being a good person and just wanted to get close to me so you could do the same?' She thought in despair before the images got clearer in her mind, making her blush. 'But even so...'

The image was amazing and blew her away because she had never really looked at that sort of stuff.

'Perhaps...I should ask him to do the same to me...' She thought before shaking her now blushing head. 'N-NO! I-I can't think of such stuff!' She sat up and smacked her cheeks. 'If he was willing to do that with someone who molested me and give no reason, then he's no friend of mine.'

She nodded to herself at that, even if one small part of herself wanted to experience what the other girls did.

(Takashiro's home)

wait, did we go with yu or yo? asked Takashiro sitting on her bed while Minase sat on the floor.

Minase sighed while wondering if he should tell her the truth, and how much of it should he tell her.

'You're in this far, go long and tell her!' Asmodeus told him.

He sighed. "Look, what I'm gonna say sounds crazy, but you've seen what the book can do, so keep an open mind, alright?"

"I'll try my best." She simply said.

"I'm not from here, I'm from the future." He told her seriously.

She looked at him for a few seconds and looked conflicted. "Do you have any proof? Besides knowledge on the book."

"Tell me, you know of the Yomiuri Giants?" Minase asked curious.

"Of course, it's one of Japan's best baseball teams."

"Well, they will end up winning the year with a perfect streak." He told her. "In fact, they will defeat the Seibu Lions tonight."

She scoffed. "Yeah right, they're good, but the Lions have been doing great."

"Why don't you see for yourself?" He challenged while putting the TV on, showing the game.

Takashiro looked at it as they started watching.

(A few hours later)

"I...I can't believe it." Gasped the redhead in disbelieve as she saw the Lions lose to the Giants! Each round they won without any trouble. 'He was right!' She deduced reluctantly.

"See? Is that enough proof?" Minase asked her.

"Ok, yes it does." She admitted. "But why are you here on the past?"

"To change things. If they go as they did before then things will be bad in the future."

"How bad are we talking about?"

"Very bad. Kitami herself would have been the one thing that caused me to try and go against the book in the first place. If I didn't see that, I might have been the one doing who knows what to people." He admitted, inwardly damning himself for what he had done back then. "That's why I have a chance to keep that book from hurting anyone. That's why I propose we burn it and make sure not a page remains."

"B-Burn it? But how?" Asked the surprised redhead.

"Do you have any matches?" He asked her.

"Yeah, I always do."

"For what exactly?"

"You never know." she replied pulling the box out from her pocket.

'And now I'm more curious~!' Asmodeus admitted. 'Sounds like someone might have been eager for a little burning to get off on.' Chuckled the Demon of Lust.

The two of them moved to the kitchen and set the book in the sink while Takashiro lit one of the matches. "Well...here we go." She sighed before moving the match towards the book, hoping to burn it at once.

The fire spread onto the page as they saw it slowly encompose the tome.

'Well, I guess that's game over.' Chuckled Minase.

'Look again.' Teased Asmodeus with a chuckle.

"It's not burning!"

That scream made Minase look in shock alongside Takashiro as how the Book was actually absorbing the flames! "Try another match!"

"A-Alright!" She said, but no matter how many were used, the book wouldn't burn at all!

'Ahaha! Go ahead and even try shredding it.' Asmodeus taunted with a dark laugh.

Minase grabbed it and a kitchen knife and swung down at it.

...Only for said knife to break down upon hitting the book!

"What the hell?!" Minase cursed in disbelief and anger.

"Why isn't this working?"

'Seriously, don't you get it?! HA HA HA HA HA!' Laughed Asmodeus.

'Not even a missile would get rid of it!'

'B-But how?!' Minase asked in disbelief.

"It's bonded to the girl.' Asmodeus explained.

'Bonded?'

'Basically, only her magic or someone else with a stronger magic could destroy the book.'

"Takashiro, try and use magic on it." Minase quickly told her.

"What?"

'I don't think that would be a good idea.' Warned Asmodeus.

"He said it can be destroyed with your magic." Minase said, ignoring what the devil was trying to tell him.

"But I don't know any spell that could destroy it." Answered the now nervous redhead.

'Meaning the book won't be going anywhere for a LONG time.'

'But why?' Scowled Minase.

'Unless her magic grows or you find something with more power, then it'll stay bonded to her for life.' Asmodeus admitted.

He sighed and sat on the kitchen table. "Damn demon."

"What did you say?" Asked a now curious Takashiro.

"The demon, he's the one who made that book and he's from the past as well. Somehow he became part of my body when we got sent here and now I can talk to him. That's how I know all that stuff.'

"What is he like?" Questioned the now nervous female.

"A perverted monster who...used you." he replied looking away.

"...W-What do you mean by that?" she asked nervously.

"Believe me, you just don't wanna know, and if we do things right, you will never have to find out." He told her in a comforting tone.

"Well, alright." she replied with confusion and still worry. 'I hope he's telling the truth, otherwise...'

"The fact you know what this can do is already a sign it won't happen. And if we keep it hidden we can get rid of it later on. Now I just need to talk to Kitami-san and try to get her to forgive me."

"Ah yes...does she have anything to do with what would happen in the future?" Asked Takashiro curious and worried.

"...yes, in fact, Nami's the one who would have caused her to become corrupt and...it would have involved my childhood friend into all this mess."

"O-Oh my! I-I'm so sorry for that!" She said with regret in her voice for making him remember that stuff.

"No no, it's alright." he held his hand up. "The important thing now is how I try and get her to hear me out that it was a mistake."

"That's good, but how?"

"That's the thing, I'm not sure." He admitted.

Takashiro rubbed her chin. "Have you told her about the book?"

"Not yet, and I hope I don't have to." he muttered while Asmodeus snickered in his head.

'We'll see about that~'

(Next day)

"*Sigh* I hope this works." Minase sighed as he walked towards the school. He looked around to see if he could see Kitami. Then he saw her, but her expression was quite cold. He moved over as fast as he could and tapped her shoulder. "Kitami-san, please hear me out for a second!" Begged Minase.

She didn't turn and kept walking.

"P-Please wait-!" he spoke up before she slapped his hand away and stamped off. "...Damn it!" He cursed himself. 'I should have known a regular sorry wouldn't work.'

'That's the understatement of the century.' smirked Asmodeus. 'Just use the route and fuck her into your slave like you did those two.'

'HELL NO! I refuse to do that to her!' He mentally screamed back.

'It's not like you have a choice!' Laughed the devil.

'That's what you think.'


	5. Chapter 5

A leap of damnation

chapter 5

xxxxxxxxxxxx

(Takashiro's house)

"So where are your friends?" Minase asked the redhead next to him with complete curiosity, wanting to learn of his teacher's friends in the past since she never mentioned them in his timeline.

"At home right now, but they'll show up in no time." She answered.

'I just hope I can get Kitami to talk to me.' He thought, ignoring the chuckle from his 'ally'. 'Why are you laughing?'

'Because of how naive you are acting like!'

'Naive? How?'

'You truly think she will just forgive and forget what she saw you doing?!' he laughed. 'I can already see her wanting to see you disappear, leading to anger and then revenge.'

'If you don't have anything helpful to say, then shut up!'

'Alright, but don't say I didn't warn you.' Warned the devil of luck in mock seriousness.

Minase rolled his eyes and turned to Takashiro. 'Maybe I can use this chance to know my teacher on a more personal level.' That made him smile, remembering the Takashiro from his time.

'Why is he smiling and glancing at me?' She thought curiously, as a small blush formed on her face. 'He better not be getting any sneaky ideas just cause I'm letting him at my house.'

"So, sorry to ask, but can you please tell me about yourself?" Minase asked. "Like, what's your life been like before...all of this?"

"Well, to be honest, I had a normal life like many others aside from my curiosity for magic." She admitted. "My parents let me live on my own cause they had to work in America and I've been trying to just get a basic education."

"That must have been tough." He admitted in sympathy.

"Not really, it gave a me alone time since they're not fans of the paranormal." She said curtly.

"Well don't worry, even with all this crazy stuff that stuff is still cool." he reassured. "Albeit we need to be careful now with that stuff through."

"Obviously." muttered Takashiro.

Still, there was now a blush on their faces upon remembering what happened last time. Eventually they reached the school with Kitami looking at the ground with sadness.

'There she is!' Minase thought both surprise and worried. He slowly moved towards her while hearing the demon laugh.

'Are you sure you wanna do this?'

'Yes, I have to.' He simply answered as he went near the blonde girl. "Kitami-chan?"

That made the mentioned look at Minase surprised before her expression changed into one of distrust. "What is it Minase-san?" She asked coldly, sounding, even if unknown to her, almost like her future self.

His eyes widened while stunned as the demon snickered.

'Told you so~!'

"In case you forgot, I have class to get to." With that said, she turned around and began to

"Wait Kitami-san!" he spoke putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Leave me alone!" The blonde said while removing Minase's arm from her. "I never wanna see you again!"

'Told you so~!' Gloated Asmodeus.

Kitami turned and stamped off with a huff.

"...Damn it all." Frowned Minase. 'I need a plan, but first class, maybe that'll help.'

'Yeah, good luck with that~!'

Minase ignored him before heading into the school.

(On the School Rooftop)

Takashiro and her friends were there with said redhead holding the bible.

"...and that's what happened."

"Wow." Gasped the green haired Rie in surprise. "A book made you do that?!"

"Yes, and no matter what happens it won't go away." she sighed.

"Is that so?" Asked Saki curiously.

"Now now, it's alright." Comforted Saki. "If anything, we should just find a way to deal with that book then."

"Maybe we could toss it into the sea with some rocks attached to it." Rie suggested.

"Or see if we can sell it on the internet to make some money."

"I don't think it would be a good idea to sell it through." Deadpanned the redhead. "I won't take the chance of this getting out, who knows who'd use it, it might cause worse things to happen then what we've done. Speaking of which, we're disbanding this club, no more magic."

"E-EH?!" Cried out both girls in shock.

"It's caused too much fear and terror, plus it...um..." Then Takashiro's face got redder.

"What? What happened?" Asked a curious Rie as Saki looked interested, a certain idea forming in her mind.

"N-Nothing! Let's just agree to stop using magic and end the club."

But then the door opened up as Minase came in asking, "I'm here Takashiro-san."

"Minase-san, glad you could make it." Said Takashiro before looking at her two friends. "I was just telling them about things...everything."

"E-Even THAT?!" He asked with a blush of his own.

"No!" she spoke up quickly while her friends were surprised.

"Eh? What are you two talking about?" Asked Saki curious.

"Nothing!"

"Wait...I know!" Said Rie as a perverted look appeared on her face. "You two had some fun thanks to it, didn't you?"

"W-What are you talking about, Rie?!" Gasped a now blushing Takashiro.

"You're blushing and you said something else happened, so you used magic to fuck!" Deduced the brunette proudly.

Both blushed and looked away while they didn't say anything.

"I knew it!"

"Oh my god!" Gasped Saki with her now red face.

"We didn't mean to do it! It was the book!. Takashiro yelled back.

"Sure it was." Chuckled Rie.

"It was!"

'Why don't we show them then~?'

'What? No!' Scowled Minase, but alas it was too late as he felt himself and the girls being hit by the spell!

A wave of magic spread out through the roof while Takashiro gritted their teeth at the familiar feeling, but her friends weren't so stubborn.

"A-Again?! W-Why?!"

"W-Why's my body feel so warm?!" Cried out Saki in shock.

Rei dropped to her knees and panted while rubbing her legs together.

"C-calm down all of you." Grunted Minase, holding back his rising dick. 'You bastard! Stop the spell right now!'

'Sorry, I couldn't even if I wanted too~!'

Saki and Rei moaned with Saki rubbing her breasts and Rei reaching down and undoing her skirt.

"Calm down girls!" Tried to say Minase. "Keep your clothes on!"

"Y-Yeah, don't give up!" Scowled a blushing Takashiro as she felt her body moisten. She clenched her hands together, but the sight of Saki rubbing her breasts and pinching her nipples was hard to look away from.

It didn't help the fact that both girls were taking off their clothes, showing their developed bodies, in order to have better access to their body and masturbating even more.

Minase gulped at seeing Rei rubbing her wet pussy with her panties around her legs and Saki's chest visible while she used one hand to pinch a nipple and the other to rub her panties directly.

'What are you waiting for boyo? Get laid already~!'

Minase gulped while seeing Takashiro rubbing her thighs as her face looked flushed.

"M-Minase-san, s-sorry but..." Mumbled the red head in defeat.

"D-Don't give in." he groaned even though he was starting to have some primal thoughts seeing her panting with the other two which made his pants feel tighter.

"B-But...it feels sooo g-goooood~!" Gasped Saki.

"My pussy is burning!" moaned Rei rubbing her wet folds with lust in her eyes. "I need something in it!"

"S-Stop it before it's too late!" Minase declared in a last ditch effort.

'What's that? You need more initiative? Gladly.' Asmodeus smiled as the spell book shot another spell! This time directly at Minase's body.

"SONNUVA-!" He cursed as the book flew off his arms to the exit, not that they noticed due to their rising lust. He growled and felt his rational mind get submerged before he looked at Rei and stamped over before grabbing the front of her uniform before tearing it off.

'THERE WE GO~!' Laughed the devil of lust.

Rei panted while sitting up as Minase grabbed her head and held his dick in front of her face. 'It's so big.'

"Suck on it." he growled.

The girl was surprised, but quickly did as told in order to orgasm as soon as possible. She opened her mouth before feeling him push it in without waiting with her eyes widening and marveling at the warmth from it. 'So big! So warm!' She thought as she began to suck him.

He growled while Takashiro herself rubbed her panties while Saki moved over and started groping her friend's chest from behind.

"How can they be this good?" Asked the brunette while groping the redhead's breasts.

"AH! W-We fucked! It felt amazing!" Admitted the redhead while moaning in pleasure.

"Gah! Come on, suck harder!" Scowled Minase as he made the girl suck him roughly.

Rei moaned while trying not to choke as each thrust made her more warm and dragged her tongue across the sides as best as she could.

"There we go! Just like that!" he grinned while moving his dick back and forth while his mind was clouded in lust.

'Now, you see why the book is good on your hands~?' Chuckled Asmodeus. 'You can use it and take a skip ahead to change the future and make every girl you meet into a slutty slave.'

That did sounded well to Minase, imagining any girl he meet becoming his slave, including Ima-!?

His eyes widened when he suddenly stopped holding Rei's head.

'Why did you stop?! We were getting there!' Scowled the devil of lust.

'No! I'm not going to turn them into mindless drones! I ended up here to change the future, and if I let my lust take over then nothing will change!' Minase mentally declared.

'Tell that to these girls, they won't be calming down so fast buddy!'

'Fine, but this. Isn't. OVER!'

Minase felt satisfied, but groaned when Rei moved her head over his cock without stopping and rubbing her pussy at the same time. 'But now, to deal with this.'

'It's so hot, my body won't stop burning up!' Thought Rei, feeling herself about to come from the sheer pleasure.

"c-Come on Rei-san, I'm almost there!" Grunted Minase, feeling himself coming closer to the climax.

She stopped moving and sucked so hard it felt like his dick was in a vacuum.

"N-No way...I-I'm gonna cum this fast!?" He gasped in pleasure and surprise. He grunted before feeling his sperm start shooting into her mouth. "Ah! There we go! Drink it all!"

She moaned while it filled her mouth to the brim and she had to start swallowing each load with some dribbling out. Soon she pulled out and opened her mouth, revealing it full of semen before she drank it all.

'Wow...that's hot.' Thought Minase before looking at the other two girls, whom were making out.

Their tongues wrestled while Takashiro was squeezing Saki's chest.

The brown haired girl wasn't left behind and also groped her friend's breasts as well.

'My body keeps getting hot, I can't stand it!' Thought Takashiro, wanting to cum.

Minase pulled out of Rei's mouth who panted and laid on her back while spreading her folds which were dripping.

"P-please..." She begged while blushing. "Put it in."

"Put what in?" Minase teased.

"Y-Your dick, put it in my pussy."

"As you command." Chuckled Minase as he positioned himself above her before putting his penis inside the girl's wet hole!

"Ahhh!" Cried out the girl, feeling her hymen break and becoming a woman. She hissed feeling the blood drip out while Minase held still.

"It's alright, the first time always hurt before it gets better." Minase said in a comforting tone. "Just try not to move until it goes away."

"A-alright..." she got out while her body felt even more hot. "P-please go on...i-it doesn't hurt as much as before."

"Alright." With that said, Minase began to move his dick in and out of the girl's tight pussy.

Rei gasped and gripped the roof while stunned at the girth going in and out. "So...much...so full..."

"So snug." he groaned. "Damn, how can you be so TIGHT!?"

"Ah! So good! Your cock is so good!" Gasped the girl in pleasure, which increased when Minase used his hands to play with her tits.

'Come on, just go nuts and use them as your play things.' Tried to say the devil in a tempting voice.

'We're on the school roof, if I wanted to I could jump off and you'd die with me, I can have Takashiro take over to fix the future, but you wouldn't make it.' Minase mentally threatened with his ultimatum.

The devil growled before going quiet.

'That's what I thought.' And with that, Minase continued his duty of pleasing the woman beneath him. He moved his hips back and forth while Takashiro and Saki at this point had taken their top parts off and their panties and were licking each other's pussy at the same time.

'So sweet and tasty!' Thought Saki as she licked her friend's pussy.

'I can't believe licking her pussy is so good.' Thought Takashiro as she fingered her friend's pussy.

Saki moaned while she tried to lick up any pussy juice she spotted. "Just like that."

They licked the other's slit at the same time while Takashiro's brushed against Saki's clit.

"Ah...I-I'm feeling it!"

"More!" Cried out the girl beneath the redhead.

"Lick deeper!" Ordered Takashiro, feeling her climax approach.

Minase grunted while slamming his dick in and out of Rei's pussy with the balls slapping against her ass. "D-damn...I-I'm getting close!" Grunted the male, feeling his orgasm approaching.

"Do it in me!" Cried out the girl.

He moved a few more times before crying out as he started cumming inside.

"C-CUMMING!" she shrieked shaking with her own juices splashing out.

"There we go." Panted the boy as he took out his penis out of the girl's pussy, which soon began to leak out his semen.

"AHHHH!" Saki yelled as Takashiro soon came after her with a moan.

Their juices hit each other's faces before panting and still felt hot. Then they saw Minase approach them, his dick still rock hard.

"Your turns now." He simply said before asking, "Now, which one should be first?"

"Me!" Cried out Saki.

"No me!" Cried back Takashiro.

"Get on top of each other." Ordered the boy as a perverse idea formed on his mind.

They nodded eagerly and did so while their breasts pressed against each other.

"Good, very good~!" he got on his knees and teased each other by rubbing the tip across their slits. "So who should be first?" he muttered before ramming his cock into Saki. "So tight!"

"AHHH!" the girl cried out in pain and pleasure feeling her hymen tear. "S-so big!"

who said that?

"Fuck! How's it feel to give your cherry to someone you barely know?" Minase questioned excitedly.

"Ah! Oh god! It feels amazing!" Screamed the girl in pleasure.

"I bet you'd let any guy do this if one of them walked in, wouldn't you?" Minase mock asked while continuing his thrusts.

"Y-Yes! I'd love that!" Cried out the girl, wanting to have more. "B-but I would prefer it being with you even more!"

He grinned and smacked her ass. "Nice answer." As he slammed in and out of her Takashiro rubbed her breast and pussy at the same time at the scene.

"Please finish quickly, I want my turn!" Begged the redhead.

"Relax, you'll get yours in no time." Minase answered while fucking her friend. Each movement made Saki moan and him hornier and hornier to fuck her senseless.

"H-How can this be so GREAT?!"

"Because deep down you're a natural born slut!" Minase said before Takashiro kissed the girl he was fucking, giving him quite the view.

The two moaned while Takashiro's tongue played with Saki's who tried moving her hips against Minase's.

(Behind the Door)

What they failed to know was someone was spying on them. Said someone was both shocked and aroused at what they were watching.

'I can't believe this!' Thought one Nami as she saw the scene before her while feeling aroused as well. She felt angry at the girls while rubbing her thighs together. "No fair...I want some too..." she muttered while noticing a book lying close by. 'A book?' Thought surprised and confused the bluenette. 'What's it doing there?'

She glanced between the book and the quartet of sex as an idea came to her head.

"Ah! Push it in more!" Cried out Saki in pleasure. "I wanna get turned inside out!"

"Fine! I'll make sure to do that!" grunted Minase slamming in and out of her faster. "Here it comes!" He buried his dick inside before cumming. "HERE, TAKE IT ALL!"

"AHHHH YES!"

"I-I'm next!" Takashiro managed to say.

"Lay on your back." he ordered.

"H-hai!" The girl quickly did as told, wanting his dick soon.

He moved over and held her legs open before slamming his dick in without hesitating.

"AH YES! RIGHT THERE!" she cried out with her tongue hanging out. "PLEASE! GIVE ME MORE!"

"I'll drain my balls in you!" Minase exclaimed. He moved back and forth while grunting like a wild animal. "Take this! And this!"

"Ah! Oh yes!" That and many more cries could be heard on the roof. "It feels so good! K-keep going!" Yelled the red head as the surprised Nami kept watching, wondering what to do now.

'If I go out there they might stop.' Thought Nami before glancing curiously at the book, as if it seemed to be calling her.

"Oh god yes! Minase! Stir up my insides!" Cried out the red head.

He moved faster while grabbing and squishing her breasts while brushing his fingers against her hard nipples.

"AH YES! PLEASE PUNISH ME MORE!"

He grinned before pinching and tugging both nubs at the same time.

"A-AAAAAAAHHHH!" she cried out in pain/pleasure.

"I'm gonna make you walk with a limp for a month!" he grunted while twisting the nubs. "Take some of this as well!"

"OH FUCK YES!" Cried out the woman in response.

Minase grunted while unknowingly feeling his dick slowly grow with his groin glowing with dark magic.

'Now that's more like it!' Chuckled Asmodeus before sensing a certain bluenette near his book. 'Well well well, what do we have there~?'

Minase let out a grunt while Takashiro moaned feeling the dick get bigger before he pulled back and slammed into her, hard.

"T-that's it! I-I'm close!"

Minase let out an animalistic growl before pulling her onto his lap and started biting her nipple while bouncing her harder and faster on his dick with a grunt. "You want my stuff?! Don't worry, you're gonna have it soon enough!"

"Ah! Ah! Ah! AHHHH!" Cried out the redhead, feeling herself about to cum as well. 'His dick grew!'

'Damn! I need more!' Grunted Minase as his eyes flashed red. 'I want her to turn into a mess!'

"W-wait, Minase-saaan! Y-you're being too fast!" Gasped a blushing red head.

He grunted and kept bouncing her with him slowly forcing more of his dick against her womb with her going wide eyed and moaning as her juices trickled out, but he let out a loud cry with the tip pushing against the entrance.

"Take in every last drop!" He roared before letting all his load loose inside her!

"AAhhhhhhhh!" All but screamed Takashiro, feeling herself being filled up to the brim and even beyond that! 'Too much! There's too much!'

"Ugh..." Sighed Minase as he finished cumming inside the red head. "W...what happened?" Then he saw the utterly fucked girls as it all came back to him. "Oh no, I...went nuts." He groaned, feeling a myriad of emotions ranging from shock to exhaustion to satisfaction.

'That you did my boy, that you did.' Commented a proud Asmodeus. 'You might even had knocked her up.'

'WHAT?!'

'Yeah, let's go again just to be sure!' Laughed Asmodeus lustfully.

'Never!' Scowled Minase back in defiance.

'We'll see, we'll see.' Was all that said the Lust Devil before going quiet.

"Takashiro-san? Are you alright?" Minase asked worriedly.

She panted while in a daze and shuddered feeling the sperm leak out.

"Damn...I over did it..." He cursed. When he turned his head and saw the other girls panting he facepalmed. "Shit! Now what should I do?"

'I'd worry more on the lack of book.' Asmodeus reminded him amused.

Minase turned and went wide eyed not seeing the book anywhere on the roof. "H-how-?! W-where is it?!" He gasped in shock and fear.


End file.
